The Vampire Queen
by Piper101
Summary: Bella is a powerful vampire. Not many vampires know she's alive. Many think she's a myth. What happens when she starts having visions of a human that her new friend, Carlisle must save. Between ruling over vampires and falling in love,can she succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Bella, it's time!" My brother, Aro Volturi, called from the floor below.

"I am on my way now, brother." I said calmly. With vampire senses, I knew he could hear me.

Earlier this week, I foresaw a male vampire passing through Volterra, Italy. All I really knew was that his name was Carlisle Cullen and that he was coming to find us to learn more about our kind. He was only about one hundred, maybe one hundred and fifty. While using my powers I also foresaw that he was special and would become a big part of my future. I just do not know why.

I am very powerful. I can foresee the future, use the elements – fire, water, earth and air- and I can also shield myself from mental – like a vampire's power- and physical attacks. Only a selected few knew I actually exist and have seen me. Most vampires have heard of me and think I am just a myth. All vampires I have met only have one power. I have three. I try to stay out of sight of all vampires I do not trust because I do not want to bring myself into vampire affairs. I let my brothers take care of most of that. I only intervene when a decision has been made that I did not agree to or if it is a very important decision for the vampire race.

My Brothers –Aro, Marcus and Caius – and I are what you call the royal family of all vampires. My brothers are Princes of the vampire world as where I am queen. No vampire understands why the brothers are not kings because they do not know of my existence, however my brothers want to stay their status out of respect for me.

As I walked into the throne room and took my pace in the fourth seat, my brothers smiled at me and the guards moved to side in respect. After a few minutes, the big doors opened and in walked Felix- one of the guards- as well as Carlisle Cullen. I smiled and lifted off my seat. I walked over at a fast pace and greeted, "Carlisle, it's nice to finally meet you!"

He looked a little confused as to how I knew his name.

"Sister I believe you are forgetting your manners." Caius teased.

"Oh, I apologize. I've just seen you coming for a while now. My name is Isabella Volturi, however, you can call me Bella." I smiled.

"Hello, I am Carlisle Cullen. But, I'm sorry, you _saw_ me?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I can foresee the future and I saw you coming here. We've been expecting you! Now, these are my brothers, Aro, Marcus and Caius."

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you." He bowed his head respectfully.

"Oh, no need to be formal here although it is a pleasure to meet you as well." Marcus, who does not say much, replied.

"Now that we've been introduced, I would like to ask, how long do you plan on staying, I know you have many questions that you would like answered. I will happily answer them for you!" I smiled.

"I would not want to intrude." He told us.

"Nonsense! We do not get very many visitors. Well, we do not get many visitors that I see." I smiled.

"May I ask why you are seeing me now if you do not allow others to?" He asked, politely.

"Oh, because I can see that you are an important person to the future and many other futures. Therefore I wanted to meet you! Plus, you're an animal drinker. There aren't many vampires who have the strength to do that."

"Don't worry, Carlisle, she likes to be vague with her predictions." Caius told him.

Carlisle nodded and smiled.

"Right, so I will show you to your room. My brothers must deal with a newborn problem happening in Spain." I explained as I showed him out of the room and up the stairs towards the guest rooms.

"If you don't mind me asking however, why is it I've never heard of you? No one mentioned you to me." Carlisle asked.

"Well, I am older then my brothers, we aren't biologically related. However, I have more than one power and I make it my own to keep myself out of the public's eye. If people knew that I was real or alive even, there would be many who would try and use my gifts for their own uses. This is why I only let chosen few see me. My visions tell me who." I answered.

"Is that why the brothers are all princes? Not kings?" He asked.

"Yes, I am the queen. Everyone besides the few vampires who know me think I am a myth. I only intervene in vampire affairs when it is needed."

"What are your powers?"

"Well, as you already know, I can see the future. I also can control the elements-fire, water, earth and air- and I can shield myself and others from physical and mental attacks. No powers work on me unless I allow it to unless you count powers such as Eleazar's. He is one of our guards. He will be leaving shortly however; he wants to see the world. His power is to determine the powers one does or will possess as a vampire. His power works on me and is one who has known me for many years. You will meet him soon before he leaves. I think he might be trying the animal diet as well."

"Why is it your brothers drink human blood however you drink animal blood?"

I stopped outside his room and turned to him, "It's a choice that everyone must make. As much as I would like for them to drink from animals, it is their choice. When they turned, I showed them the way of drinking animals however, they made the choice to drink humans instead. I know how hard it is even though I never drank human blood myself. It can be addicting and it is in our nature to do so."

He nodded and I added, "Well, this is your room. I hope to see you soon. I will be going hunting I would think early tomorrow if you would like to join. It would be nice to have some company for a change."

"That would be wonderful. Thank you, again, Bella." Carlisle smiled.

"It was no problem. I like having company." I smiled then turned and walked to my room once again.

Carlisle has been with the Volturi for one hundred and twenty-six years. It was now the year 1918. He and I have had fun together. We like learning and discussing medical journals and the new medicine the humans come up with. Even though I was older then Carlisle, he felt like a father figure to me. I looked up to him with great respect, which I know he returns.

Carlisle and I were in the library discussing Shakespeare's works when my vision changed and I was suddenly looking at a street. _**I looked around and turned facing a park. I turned again to see a young man. He looked no older then seventeen. He was sitting on a bench, head in hands as he bent over. His strange bronze-color hair was sticking out in every direction.**_

_**I walked over to him and took the seat next to him, "Are you alright?"**_

_**He looked up at me. Apparently I was not what he was expecting because he looked shocked. I smiled, not revealing my teeth, and then said, "Hello."**_

_**"Hi." He replied, a little breathlessly.**_

_**"Are you alright? You did not look well a couple of seconds ago." I smiled again.**_

_**He sighed, and then turned back to his hands, "Yes, I am fine. My parents are not though. They have caught the influenza. The doctors are afraid that I may catch it next."**_

_**"Oh, I am sorry." I was saddened at the thought of this man dying from the flu. I feel attached to him. It was strange.**_

_**"it's okay, there's going to be a new doctor at the hospital, they think that he can help." He replied.**_

_**I smiled again, and then asked what I already knew the answer of, "Do you know the new doctors name?"**_

"_**Uh, I believe his name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He looked up from his hands, "I am sorry, I am being rude. My name is Edward Mason." He held out his hand.**_

"_**Isabella Volturi." I gave him my hand, he brought t up to his lips and he kissed my knuckles.**_

"_**It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Volturi." Edward smiled and my cold heart felt like it actually leaped. I smiled in return. **_

_**He looked at the clock at the top of a nearby building then gasped, "I am terribly sorry to leave like this, however I must get to the hospital before visiting hours are closed."**_

"_**It is perfectly fine. I was glad to have met you , Edward." I smiled and stood with him.**_

"_**Will I see you again?" He asked.**_

"_**I am sure you will in the future." I giggled – actually giggled- and waved as he rushed towards the hospital. I smiled once more before I was looking at the library again. **_

"Bella, are you okay? You've been gone for about 15 minutes. I was about to go get the brothers." Carlisle asked from his spot beside me.

"Yes, I never had a vision that powerful in a long time. Something big is about to happen." I replied.

"What was the difference of this vision compared to the others you have had?"

"When a vision is important enough, I am able to talk to and touch the future things around me. It is like I astral projected myself into the future."

"What was so important about this one?"

"I know you have been thinking about leaving Volterra and moving on to America. I think I know where you are going next. However, there is a man, I feel connected to him. You must save him. Promise me you will save him."

"Who am I supposed to save?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"You will know when the time comes. For now, you must get packed. You are going to Chicago. I recognize the streets and the park from one of my books." I smiled a wide smile at him and he returned it.

"I am going to miss you, Bella." Carlisle said as he hugged me good-bye.

"I will miss you too, however I guarantee that we will see each other again." I smiled in return.

Today was Carlisle's day to leave and I was sad to see him go. But, I know he has to go and save Edward. I hugged him one more before my brothers and I waved to him as the vehicle rode off.

I turned to my brothers with a smile.

"What is going on in your mind, sister?" Caius asked as we walked to Aro's office.

"Well, I am sad to see Carlisle leave, however he is going to save someone important. I just do not know how important this man is, which is leaving me a little confused. Now, if you will excuse me, brothers, I must go meditate. Maybe I can catch a little glimpse of something." I waved and walked down the hall to the library.

I sat on a pillow that I had lay on the floor. I crossed my legs and closed my eyes to try and relax.

_**I was suddenly in a hospital. This vision was not as strong as the last; therefore no one could see me. I looked to the hospital bed next to me and saw Edward. He was different then when I had last saw him. He is weak and abnormally pale for a human. This must be further into the future then the last. I frowned, feeling a strange sadness take me over. The door to the room opened and I saw Carlisle walk into the room with a white lab coat on. I smiled, knowing Carlisle will help him. **_

_**Carlisle leaned down and whispered something in Edward's ear. Edward was only have conscious, so I doubt that he completely comprehends what Carlisle is saying. Then quickly, Carlisle leaned down to Edward's neck and bit into his skin.**_

I opened my eyes to see the library's walls again. I sighed.

_So he's going to become a vampire. _I thought to myself. This will give me more time to figure out why he is so important.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Throughout the years, Carlisle and Edward has been in my visions often – Edward especially. I watched as Carlisle found his mate and wife, Esme – who he changed. I also watched As Carlisle changed Rosalie – Edward's intended mate. To say I was relieved that she wasn't his mate would be an understatement. For the last few years of watching Edward, I began to feel something more than friendship. This lead to me to only one conclusion, I am Edward's mate.

How did I come to this conclusion? Well, considering I have lived for over one- thousand years old and have never felt anything like this before, and he's the only male in existence to make me feel things out of the ordinary. I care about what happens to him and I always feel protective of him. Also, I might have peeked a little too far into the future when I was trying to see if Rosalie was his mate. I know, it's wrong but I couldn't help myself!

I have made up my mind. For the last couple of weeks, I have been trying to decide whether to explore the world or not. I had a vision one day while I was relaxing in my room...

**_I was in the south. I could tell from the climate. I could also see a southerner. He was a vampire with black eyes from hunger and curly blonde hair. His clothing told me that he was a nomad considering they were filthy. He looked like he was on the run, but from what?_**

Then my vision changed...

**_I was in the forest, surrounded by the dark green trees. I saw a newborn vampire, just awakening from the change. She had blood-red eyes, short black hair and pale skin. She was beautiful._**

**_ She looked around her, confused by her surroundings, almost like she doesn't remember being there before the change. Then suddenly, her face became blank. I know that look, she's having a vision! When she came back to the present, she whispered, "Jasper..." She looked longingly at nothing, and then gasped, "I have to find him! Carlisle... yes, and animals!" Then just as a deer ran by, she turned and attacked._**

After those visions, I knew it was time to get out on my own for a while. Maybe go to school and get adjusted to humans. I am definitely going to have to if I am going to know these vampires someday.

The female vampire mentioned Carlisle, and if I am correct about the vision she had then she probably saw him as well as Edward, Esme, Rosalie and their newest member Emmett. Then she hunted that deer which means, she might turn vegetarian.

What of the male? Maybe they are connected and that is why I saw them one after the other. Well, the female mentioned a male named Jasper, or I assume it is a male. Maybe he is the same male as the one I saw and she is going to find him? Maybe they're mates?

Who knew one vampire could bring all of these other vampires together? I now know why Carlisle was one vampire I had to meet that day. He was creating a vegetarian family and my mate was a member. I smiled at the thought of Edward.

I walked out of my room and to my brothers who were down in the throne room. When I walked in, the only vampires who were in there were my brothers along with Jane, Alec and Demetri.

"Hello, brothers! Hello, Jane, Alec, Demetri." I smiled.

"Hello, Bella!" Aro greeted gleefully.

"Brothers, I have news!" I announced.

"Good news I hope." Caius replied.

"Well, depends on how you look at it." I told them. I took an unnecessary breath. "I am leaving."

"Leaving? May I ask why?" Marcus asked.

"Because I know where I must be. I've been having visions of different people, things, places. I just need to see the world first, before I can be where I'm meant to." I explained.

"You always were the cryptic one of us all." Aro smiled, then hugged me.

"When are you leaving?" Marcus frowned.

"Actually, right now. I have a bag packed and ready to go. Don't worry, I will keep contact."

"We'll always worry.'' Aro told me.

"I got along just fine before I found you, Aro. I'll be just fine." I smiled. I used my shield along with the air to carry my bag into the room.

"We will always worry, Bella." Caius said with a rare, soft smile.

"Okay, well, I best be going. I must meet up with some vampire nomads before they move on from the south. I will keep contact brothers. Be cautious while I am away." I smiled, then turned and walked out of the castle and into my new existence.

I walked down through the forest until I came across a scent. I was tracking the Amazon coven. I have seen Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri in some of my visions. I knew I must befriend them. I knew Zafrina had a gift, to show illusions to any living creature she desires.

I followed their scent into clearing. I knew they stopped to see who was following them and that they were defensive now. I raised my hands once they had spotted me to show that I was not here to attack.

"I am not here to attack your coven." I told Zafrina, who was now standing in front of the group. Her long black hair was blowing in the wind.

"Then why are you following us?" Zafrina asked.

"I have a gift, Zafrina. And I keep seeing you. I have visions of the future and mine says that I am supposed to befriend you." I lowered my hands.

"How do we know that you are telling the truth?" Senna, asked.

"Because if I wanted you dead, Senna, you would be already. I am much older then I look." I smiled, softly. I didn't want to look of sound offensive.

"Who are you?" Zafrina asked, she was a little more relaxed but stayed alert.

"My name is Isabella, however I prefer, Bella. I will tell you about myself because my visions tell me you are a good person. Any friend of Carlisle's is a friend of mine." I smiled at her.

"You know Carlisle?" Kachiri asked.

"Yes, I have met him, he is my confidant. We stayed together for a few years before I sent him to where he is supposed to be. I was meant to be elsewhere." I explained, "Though I must admit that I have been keeping an eye on him over the years. My visions come in handy for watching over my friends."

For the first time, Zafrina smiled, then stated, "Come with us, then. We see that you feed off of animals, therefore your story makes sense. Maybe, you can teach us how to feed off of animals as well?"

"Of course." I smiled brightly then followed each of the women to a cabin. I see that they do not stay there permanently because the cabin does not look lived in and was only lightly furnished.

I sat down in the cushioned chair and the other three sat on the sofa.

"Now, Bella, would you mind telling us your story?" Senna asked as she smiled.

I smiled in return, and then continued to tell them exactly who I was and where I was headed.

as headed.

e i rn, and then continued to tell them exactly who i makes sense. Maybe, you can teach us how to feed o

I've been with Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri for ten years now and I feel like a part of their family. They are all like sisters to me. I knew why I needed to meet them. I was supposed to learn what it was like to be in a family, have sisters. I was supposed to learn to be normal and learn a little more of the times, get caught up on humans and their behaviours.

My time with them was now coming to a close, for now at least. I have to go and 'meet' Edward. He's been waiting for me. He, however, does not know that he has been. He only knows that he longs for a mate and that he has not found her yet.

"Bella, you don't have to go." Zafrina reminded me as I held my duffle bag outside the cabin.

"Yes, Bella, stay!" Senna pleaded.

"I am sorry, but it is time for me to meet someone very special." I replied. I never told them about Edward. I trusted them, yes; however, I needed it to be my secret just for a little while longer. No one was allowed to interfere with destiny and I don't want it to get out that Edward Cullen has a mate when he doesn't even know about me yet. I also wanted to surprise everyone when I get there. Carlisle will be happy to see me after such a long time.

"We will see you soon?" Kachiri asked.

"Yes, sooner than you think." I smiled at them, then turned and walked into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

When I arrived in Forks, Washington I could feel their presence. I could feel that other vampires were nearby, that my mate was close. I had enrolled in the high school that they were going to and was going to start there this Monday, that was two days from now considering it was early Saturday morning.

I ran through the forest, following the pull of my mate, until I came upon a house. I checked my appearance and thought I looked decent. I had stopped at a hotel before coming here and cleaned up. I was now wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a plain t-shirt. I also wore some new, black converse sneakers. My hair was kept down and was curled on the ends.

I smiled then walked up to the front door and knocked. I waited until someone answered. When they did I knew it was Esme. She was the same from my visions. She had chestnut-colour hair with golden eyes. She was tense until she noticed my golden eyes.

"Hello, Esme." I smiled.

She looked shocked, and then asked politely, "Do I know you?"

Rosalie and Emmett came into the room then and looked at me curiously. They were also tense before seeing my eyes and relaxed a little.

"Well, no you don't. However, I know you. I also know Rosalie and Emmett." I smiled at the couple behind Esme. "I am an old friend of Carlisle's. I was wondering if he was home?"

"He is at work right now, however if you would like to come in, you may wait for him." She smiled at me again and then gestured me inside.

I walked in then noticed the pull that had brought me here was not here anymore. Edward was not in the house. Only his essence was. I could smell his scent. I knew it was his because it was the sweetest scent in the house. For mates they always know it is them because of their smell, as well as their attraction to one another.

We all walked into the living room and sat down. I sat on the sofa with Esme, as Rosalie and Emmett sat on the loveseat.

"Not to be rude but, how do you know Carlisle?" Rosalie asked.

"When he was fairly new to being a vampire he came across my family. He stayed with us for a while before he went to Chicago." I answered, leaving out the part where I sent him to Chicago.

"I mean, it's cool you know Carlisle but, how do you us?" Emmett asked before Rosalie hit him on the head. "Ow, Rosie!"

"I know a lot about you, Emmett McCarty." I smiled and he as well as the other two vampires looked shocked.

"What is your name, dear?" Esme asked, gently.

"My name is Isabella Swan. I go by, Bella though."

"He has never mentioned you." Rosalie put bluntly.

"I asked him to. I am a very private person. Not many people know I exist at all." I replied, looking at Rosalie.

Just then, Carlisle walked into the house along with the vampire I longed for. I smiled at Edward's strong presence. Carlisle walked into the living room and stopped suddenly at the sight of me.

"Bella?" He smiled in shock.

"Hey, Carlisle. How's it goin'?" I replied and stood up crossing my arms in front of myself. Edward walked in then and looked at me confused, and then shocked, "Hi Edward."

Carlisle ran over at vampire speed and hugged me tightly, "It's great to see you, Bella. Thank you."

"Same here. What are you thanking me for?" I asked as he let me go. Everyone was looking at us shocked.

"You gave me a family." There were gasps in the room but we ignored them.

"No, I just pointed you in the right direction. I never had anything to do with the decisions you made. Although I am glad about them." I smiled then Alice ran into the room and hugged me tightly.

"Bella! You're finally here!"

"Alice, it's great to see you in person!" I laughed.

"Same here! We're going to be best friends!" She released me and smiled brightly.

"Can someone please tell us what the hell is going on?" Emmett exclaimed then added under Esme's motherly glare, "Sorry about the language, Mom."

"Well, everyone, this is..." Carlisle stopped short then asked me, "What do you go by now?"

I rolled my eyes and told everyone, "My name is Isabella Swan, I go by Bella. Carlisle, you may tell them who I am."

"We know her name, we mean, how and when did you meet and who exactly are you?" Emmett asked, suspiciously.

"Bella, you know everyone, I assume?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yes, I have been watching." I informed him and he knew exactly what I meant.

He nodded then turned to his family, "Everyone, I met Bella before I was sent to Edward. I met her while I was with the Volturi."

To say they were shocked would be an understatement.

"Wait, you're a part of the Volturi?" Jasper, who was standing quietly off to the side, asked.

"Yes and no. I don't participate in most of the Volturi's activities. I do, however, run it." I replied.

"Wait, 'run it?'" Emmett quoted using his fingers.

"Well, someone had to start the Volturi didn't they?" I asked rhetorically.

"I thought Aro, Marcus and Ciaus started the Volturi." Rosalie asked.

"Someone had to change them into vampires." I shrugged.

Everyone looked scared. Jasper and Rosalie looked deadly. I sensed their readiness to attack. Then I was pulled into a vision of them attacking. I pulled out and quickly put up my physical shield.

Just as they attacked, there was a loud growl from Edward and he ran over and actually went through my invisible shield to crouch in front of me just as they both jumped at me and hit my shield. They both flew back into the walls of the living room. I didn't notice them though; I was too busy looking at Edward in shock. He got out of his crouch and looked at me with an expression that was a cross between shocked and worried.

"How did you get in my shield?" I asked him.

"Are you okay?" He asked at the same time.

"Me, okay? You just ran through my physical shield without even a flinch and you are asking if I'm okay?"

"Well, yes."

"I am fine. Do you feel okay? Any aches? Pains?" I asked looking to see if his limbs were still there.

"I didn't feel a thing. It was like it wasn't there." He walked up to me and put his hand gently on my face, "You're here."

"Okay, what is going on? What the hell was that?" Emmett broke through our bubble.

"That, was my physical shield. It is one of my powers among other things." I explained as I watched Alice and Emmett help their mates. "Now, I expected Jasper to react, but not you, Rosalie. You surprised me and that does not happen very often. Just be thankful I was only defending myself and not attacking."

Carlisle was looking at them with a cross between anger and disappointment, "Why did you both attack my close friend?"

"Are you kidding? She's a volturi. She's the reason we all live in fear. She can hurt us." Rosalie replied with anger.

"She's the reason any of you are alive." Carlisle answered.

"Vampires who live in fear are better than vampires who do not." I explained calmly, "Vampires who fear nothing, become the thing you should fear most. I have seen this. When a vampire is out of control it risks exposure. Exposure leads to hunts and hunts leads to deaths. Would you like that?"

She was speechless and Carlisle turned to Jasper and asked, "What about you?"

"It is not his fault Carlisle. His creator is to blame for his offensive behaviour towards me. Maria does not like me very much do she?"I asked Jasper, "She has taught you that all Volturi are evil and after nothing but death however, she's the one who brought the death and destruction to your life."

Jasper was also speechless. I sighed just as Carlisle turned to Edward and raised an eyebrow in question.

"It's her. Her smell, the pull..." Edward said quietly as he looked down at me.

Carlisle thought for a second and turned to me with a suspicious smile, "That's why you sent me to him. You knew who he was."

"I had a vision. It was a strong one. I knew he had to be saved, that he had an important part in the world, in my life. I knew you would have to leave sometime and I knew you were the perfect person to look after someone so important." I explained.

"Okay, can we start at the beginning for all of us who are behind?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, please?" Esme spoke politely and quietly.

"Of course. I think we should sit down for this long tale." I smiled and sat on the sofa next to Edward as Jasper pulled Alice far away from me on the other side of the room. Alice pouted at him but followed. Rosalie pulled Emmett to the other side as well. Carlisle sat down on the love seat and Esme sat beside him without hesitation. I knew before I came here that she would be the easiest to convince.

**A/N!**

**I have started an original Story, _Intuitive_, that has been with me for a while and I want opinions on it. So far i only have the first chapter posted. However I will post more soon. More of _The Vampire Queen_ will be posted as well in the next couple of days! Thanks for reading and the link to _Intuitive _and a description is below! (dont forget to Review!)**

**http:/www(dot)thefreedomfanfictionwriters(dot)com/group/nontwilightstories/forum/topics/intuitive (Dot = .)**

Vampires are mysteriously dying and Lena Rosenburg, as well as the other future leaders of the vampire covens has been assigned their warriors earlier than expected. Enter Sebastian Stone. A proud vampire warrior, assigned to protect Lena at all costs for the rest of eternity. As soon as they meet, Sebastian knows Lena is the one for him, his mate and his charge. Lena, not being a vampire yet, does not immediately know. Her mind says that the man is a stranger but her heart says to trust him.

An ancient evil is arising and is prepared to take revenge on the ones who exterminated their race a long time ago, the Vampires. Said to have been extinct, The Vampire Hunters are a powerful and unknown race that the vampires are worried and unprepared for.

Can the vampires win this war? Can Lena and Sebastian work through their relationship _and _the war? Read **_Intuitive_** and find out!


End file.
